Talk:Lucky/@comment-188.106.183.70-20130430162326/@comment-94.223.131.70-20130505081309
With canceling each other I meant the to Hit modifier, not the resistance. Assuming Prayer gives you +1 to Hit and gives a -1 to Hit penalty to your opponent, then 2 Prayers active would be like no Prayer active at all (except resistance). I did some research myself: Combat situation 1: Phantom Beast vs Brax/Morgana Phantom Beast has 20 swords and +1 to Hit and ignores the hero's armor. With the following modifiers you would expect that average damage: No modif.: 20*0.4 = 8 -1 to Hit: 20*0.3 = 6 -2 to Hit: 20*0.2 = 4 -3 to Hit: 20*0.1 = 2 I did 200 tests each with the following spell modifications. Here the average damage per strike: Prayer only: 5.995 Prayer + Lucky: 3.910 Prayer + Lucky + Invisibility: 1.885 The numbers encourage the theory, that Lucky and Prayer are reducing enemy's to Hit by 1 each. As armor is ignored, no statement can be made over to Block modifier. combat situation 2: Great Drake (Chaos Node) vs. Brax the Dwarf Great Drake has 32 swords and +3 to hit. Brax has 6 shields and 19 Hitpoints. Brax attacks Great Drake, so the dragon's Fire Breath doesn't matter. With the following modifiers you would expect that average damage: No modif.: 32*0.6 - 6*0.3 = 19.2 - 1.8 = 17.4 +1 to Bl.: 32*0.6 - 6*0.4 = 19.2 - 2.4 = 16.8 -1 to Hit: 32*0.5 - 6*0.3 = 16.0 - 1.8 = 14.2 -2 to Hit: 32*0.4 - 6*0.3 = 12.8 - 1.8 = 11.0 I did 100 tests with Brax enchanted with Prayer and/or Invisibilty, and wrote down the damage dealt to Brax. If Brax died, I assumed 20 damage were done to him. Here are the results: Prayer only: 14.24 damage in average (6 deaths) Invis. only: 14.01 damage in average (10 deaths) Prayer + Invis.: 10.45 damage in average (0 deaths) The damage with Prayer only is very close to the -1 to Hit to enemy effect. The difference of Invisibility only is close to the number for -1 to Hit (just 0.2 difference). The difference between expected -2 to Hit damage and Prayer + Invisisibility is bigger than 0.5. In my opinion this gap can't be explained from not enough tests made (I did 100 tests). The gap is even bigger when you combine Lucky, Prayer, Invisibility all together: combat situation 3: Great Drake (Chaos Node) vs. Morgana (Lucky) Lucky Morgana has 8 shields and 11 Hitpoints. I let the Great Drake attack Morgana or Morgana would have needed to waste all her mana beforehand. Nevertheless, the dragon's Fire Breath shouldn't matter, because the 50 shields via Magic Immunity should absorb the 32 strength Fire Breath damage with at least 99 % probability (Lucky, Prayer and Invisibility cancel the dragon's +3 to Hit). If Morgana died, I assumed 12 damage were done to her. And here it comes: 5.6 damage in average (3 deaths, 5 times no damage at all) With -3 to Hit, you would expect 7.2 damage ( 32*0.3 - 8*0.3 = 9.6 - 2.4 = 7.2 ). Summary: I am pretty sure Lucky and Prayer decrease your enemy's to Hit by 1. The combined effects of those spells against the Great Dragon were not clear. The effect was stronger than expected. But I don't assume they also increase your to Block, because I have strong doubts that to Block was implemented in the game. To exclude this, you would have to fight with a well armored hero against the Great Drake. Perhaps I will do this in future.